The present disclosure relates to holograms, and more particularly to the projection of sensory holograms.
Holographic images record light information from a scene from a range of directions and create the illusion of a three-dimensional image when viewed in the case of optical holography. Holographic techniques have a variety of applications including art, data storage and security.